ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Association Civil Defense (SACD)
Social Association Civil Defense is the defense organisation that appeared in Ultraman One (Season 1-3), and the succeeding movies that took place in Showa Universe’s Earth. Reaching out across the entire globe, the organisation undergo a massive expansion with large airbases; headquarters in Japan (main focus), Singapore, America and London. While defending against extraterrestrial threats is prominent, SACD is even geared heavily towards research and medical sector as a major alliance and sponsorship with numerous research and hospital agencies across the world. Leaders from the organisation are considered are seen as powerful leaders for decision making in times of crisis on Earth. Branches *Japan **Main Headquarters ***Semi-Hospital and Laboratory Members *Toshiwa Kata: The 47 years old commander for Japan’s defensive force. An inspiration leader, known for his compassion, catering himself for improving the human lifes. Before forming the organisation, he was mentored by the members of the now disbanded GUYs and an old friend of the deceased Sakomizu. In the past, Toshiwa was a renowned doctor/surgeon in a world-ranking hospital with 30 years experience with the knowledge from his late parents. As a result, he leads the biological engineering team to empower research on creating advanced vaccine against deadly diseases and calming down Kaijus. *Sakura Mizuki: The 35 years old female co-captain of the defensive team who works very closely with Toshiwa. A resolved leader while displaying a friendly side. She showed proficient in martial artist combat. In One Vs Virus: The Darkness Corruption, she married Kato Mosa. In Wrath of Zodiac Beast, she fought against Desastro as the co-host of Ultraman Kato. *Marina Tomoya: The 27 years old female member, who mainly coordinated the administrative duties, the childhood friend of Sakura excelling in karate arts. While having remarkable skills, she’s very lively, cultured and enlightening the mood of her co-workers. *Zena Wakura: The 32 years old strategist, known for his expertise in invoking ideas when things are seen to completely fall apart. He showed enthusiasm during resolving of conflicts, played sports as a hobby, improving himself as a sniper. His mainly entrusted by Toshiwa with overseas trips and meeting with leaders from other branches. During the finale, he was possessed as a human vessel for Belial when he descended before being freed. *Kato Mosa: A wealthy son, who was dispatched to the scientific department in Singapore with his capabilities. He was demoted to the defensive team for his laziness. With the resentful feelings, Kato was chosen as Ultraman Kato’s vessel before both joined the Ultras during the showdown with Belial and rejoined the same team. He worked part-time and in One Vs Virus: Darkness Corruption, she married Sakura Mizuki and during the Wrath of Zodiac Beast, he merged with Ultraman Kato and joined the fight against Desastro. *Johny Tan: Known as The Inspector, an enriched military leader who studied astronomy in university. He forms a close partnership with Toshiwa and 55 years old. He only appeared in episode 5. *One Otari: The youngest member (24 years old) and the series protagonist, he showed extraordinary bravery and activeness and often volunteered himself with evacuating the citizens. His expert in driving mechas and sniping. He merged with Ultraman One during episode 1 and in One Vs Virus: Darkness Corruption, he becomes the Ultra’s human form and departed for the Land of Light. *Haruto Kenki: The human form of Ultraman Xena who temporarily joined against Belial’s raid before departing for the Land of Light. *Mirai Tomoya: The 25 years old girl, who was revived after Alien Magician killed for possession and merged with Ultraman Giga. She becomes optimistic with her traumatized past and during Belial’s threat, she temporary joined SACD before departing for the Land of Light. Guns and Mecha *Ak456 Mother Plane: A large mothership, the main carrier for the other fighter jets. *APlane: An agile fighter with a flight speed of Mach 3.5. *BPlane: A durable-like fighter. *CPlane: Another powerful fighter, suitable for land and underwater combat. *Laser Shotgun: A shotgun, representing a pistol. Upgraded Mecha Below are advanced equipment and fighters made with the latest technology, made in collaboration between the respective branches. *'Supersonic Fighter': An advanced model of fighter jets which was mass-produced. The jets mainly excels in aerial superiority while in space at speeds exceeding Mach 11 with balanced durability fitting the agility. *'Mega Chester': A tank-like Chester, more suitable for land fighting (Mach 7). While excelling in greater durability, it's proven much slower than Supersonic Fighter, traveling at Mach 5 in space. *'Meteor Gun': A portable rifle, upgraded from the Laser Shotgun. They excel in rapid fire, enough for mortally wounding the target. Compared to those standard mechas, they possessed highly-advanced firepower with capabilities of fending off powerful invaders. During One Darkness’s deathmatch and redemption, everything was heavily exhausted and was ineffective and useable against the dark Ultra threats. For the standard mechas, the attacks channeled are a least-powerful and outdated version of the attacks mentioned below. *'Ultimate Vanisher': With data of Ultramen’s finisher ray, it represents a powerful molecular blue energy ray. This beam can instantly destroy a Kaiju, temporary knocking an evil Ultra and restoring the energy for allies. *'Lassr Cannons': Fiery-orientated energy cannons can be launched rapidly. While designed for damaging the target, they could restore energies. The targets will be heavily stunned when the said attack is charged with an intense electric vortex. **'Webbing Lasers': When converted, the lasers have a mysterious sticky substance, capable of restraining the target’s movement. *'Shield': A durable shield can be erected, enough to dissolve any enemy attack. *'Missiles': A standard weapon, where powerful missiles could be launched and causing large explosions. However, they are designed with more focus on healing the target instead. Suit Although the members wear their normal clothing during official discussions, during combat, they wear a protective suit of armor which’s durable against extraterrestrial assaults. Trivia *The SACD is heavily inspired from Night Raiders (TLT) from Ultraman Nexus series. **And should Lila (Isurugi Yamato) received more character development due to being a sudden addition character, she would have joined the SACD and replacing Marina’s role. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Organizations